


勒苟拉斯的故事

by FurryBigProblem



Series: 吸血鬼AU [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 勒苟拉斯变成吸血鬼的故事。





	勒苟拉斯的故事

故事开始时我十二岁。我上完拉丁语课，下楼到餐厅去，火把早已经点上了——在我的家乡，冬季的夜晚降临得很早，当时更是如此，只有午饭时才能见到天光，其他时候，整个世界就浸没在深浅不一的阴影中，好像一个要淹死的人，在刺骨的黑水中沉沉浮浮，偶尔瞥见一眼上方的光亮，然后便再次沉了下去。母亲独自一人坐在餐桌一端。父亲出去了，没有回来。我很奇怪，因为冬季的长夜来到后，大家都尽量少出门，只有平民才不得不在黑暗中为生计奔忙。啊，不要嗤笑我说“平民”，朋友。你知道我指的是什么人，那些商贩、农民、医生、工匠、学徒……不能坐在城堡火炉边、衣来伸手饭来张口的人。

后来我才知道他是去调查一些神秘的失踪事件。自从冬季的开始，就有商贩和农民莫名其妙地消失，都是取道幽暗密林的人。那片森林就在我们城堡后面不远，父亲很担心，就派出了骑士调查，但是他们一个月都杳无音讯，后来唯一回来的人也已经疯了。当然这也是我后来听说的。我至今也不知道他们把林赫尔怎么样了。他教我射箭，临走前一天还送了他自己的一个箭头给我，说这个箭头百发百中，能带来好运。我觉得一天中午，一两年之后的样子，我在靶场上时，远远地见过一个疯子，模模糊糊的很像他，但我心里害怕，况且加里安没有看到他，所以可能是我想象出来的——毕竟林赫尔出身贵族，就算出了事，他家人也不会任他乱走的……跑题了。那天，我父亲亲自去了森林，带着他最信任的骑士。

我们等到了深夜。

一周。一个月。一年。两年……五年。

母亲去世了。父亲失踪一年之后她的身体就每况愈下。她担起父亲的责任，管理着城堡和我们那小小的封地，却从来不愿承认父亲已经死了。一开始，她只是说，没有尸体就不足以证明父亲的死亡，她像珀涅罗珀一样拒绝一切追求者，哪怕有些人是真正高尚的君子。但我十五岁那年，她开始相信自己在城堡周围见到了父亲，并几次试图走进幽暗密林。大家为她害怕，请来了一个接一个的医生。城堡和封地的种种责任就此转移到了我的身上。她对自己所说的话坚信不疑，可没人相信。即便我这做儿子的也不信。现在我怀疑，父亲是否真的在那几年中找过她，可我不敢问。我怕母亲是真的精神失常，我更怕他证实母亲并不是因悲痛而发狂，我怕他知道在她需要支持的时候我没有相信母亲……她的身体和精神就在悲伤、压力和质疑下一点一点耗垮了。第五年，她死了。

我真正成了领主，我只有接着尽到我的责任。我调解农民的争执，我管理税收，我访问其他领主，我和骑士一起巡逻……他们说我是个可敬的年轻贵族，在当地广受爱戴，但是没有人看得见我内心的空虚。我没有消遣，没有情欲，没有爱情。办公桌是我最长久的同伴，我在它沉默的陪伴中度过无数个一模一样的白天；弓箭是同我放纵的情人，我只有从它这里才能在过于清醒的夜里释放积蓄的情感，然后让肉体的疲惫引来躲躲闪闪的睡眠。

失踪在母亲去世那年停止了。但我没有多想。城堡后的森林吞噬了我的父亲，也吸走了母亲的精神，我不想深究那层层枝叶与阴翳之后隐藏着什么。然而，它也以一种诡异的方式深深吸引着我。有许多次，我从森林边缘路过或是打猎时，我感到眼睛追随着我，有神秘的思想轻触我的大脑，但是我一回头，身边只有同行的骑士和高低参差的枝叶。

又到了冬天。我有时会到城堡下面的墓室去看看母亲，这天，我又去了。我站在通到下面的楼梯上，就看见母亲的棺木旁边有个人。除了我和一两个忠心耿耿的老仆人，从没有别人下到这里来，而且我能看出这是个男人。他很高，比我要高，披着黑色的斗篷，戴着兜帽。

“你是什么人？”我质问他。什么人竟敢私自闯进来打扰母亲的安息？

他身子一震，大概是之前没有听到我下来。

“你是什么人？”我又问了一遍，拔出了腰间的匕首，“想干什么？”

他没有动，我快走到他跟前了，才慢慢地转身，好像腿和脚都僵住了似的。“勒苟拉斯？”一个熟悉的声音兜帽下面念出了我的名字，声音很低，在我听来却像晴天霹雳，“勒苟拉斯。我的儿子。”

这高大的男人完全转过身来，一双手颤抖着掀起兜帽，苍白的金发滑出来，然后是苍白的带着泪痕的脸，和发色不相称的黑色眉毛，锐利的蓝眼睛。“我……来晚了？”

我的脑子里像是有个锤子“咚咚”地砸。平生第一次，我昏了过去。

*

我醒来时，中午的阳光正溜进我的卧室，加里安用凉水擦着我的额头。“你昏倒在办公室门口了，”他从前是父亲的男仆，看着我长大，现在又成了我的管家，是这个城堡里唯一不对我使用尊称的人，“你太累了，又不听劝，不知道休息。这样不行……”

办公室门口吗？“谁发现我的？”

“我。你从昨天下午就把自己关在里面，晚饭都是就着文件吃的，”他皱着眉摇摇头，涮涮手巾，拧干水，搭在一边的盆上，然后叹了口气，“医生说没有大碍，是疲劳过度。”

加里安站起身，在房间里走来走去，收拾着我平时随手放在一边的各种东西。

我看着他，觉得好像和现实脱节了，似乎躺在床上的是另一个人，我只是凑巧暂时借住了他的身体，通过他的眼睛冷淡地观望周围的世界，而周围的世界，因为我的疏离，仿佛处在一层薄雾之外，不远不近，可触却不可感。

我记得看到了父亲。我不能确定那是真的，虽然我当时对我的所见坚信不疑，坚信到震惊得昏了过去。但这时，在灰色的阳光中，我不再确定了。毕竟，有什么能证明那不是一个昏迷中混乱的梦呢？我不再确定了。

我自己猜疑着，忽然一个想法像迎头泼来的冰水一样让我全身一抖：我看到的那个有着我父亲的脸的形象，究竟是什么？那张脸是我父亲六年前的脸。这么多年了，他应该变了才对。这六年把母亲从一位活泼美丽的少妇变成了憔悴不堪的病人又放进了墓室冰冷的石棺。也将我从一个少年变成了青年。可我看到的父亲仍和十二岁的我记忆中的一模一样。

如果那是他，他身上发生了什么？如果不是他，那么那个出现在我面前的……东西，是什么？

过了好久我才发现房间里安静了下来，东西归位和柜门开关的声音消失了。加里安已经出去了，连我床边的水盆都被端了出去。床头的小柜上放了一只蜡烛。天又黑了。

我忽然感到害怕。我从不怕黑，但那一次，朋友，我真的吓出了一身冷汗。那只是一种感觉，感觉黑暗中有什么在看着我，就像我在打猎时感觉到的那样。那次，我真的害怕了。我一挺身翻下床抽出挂在床柱上的刀，尽管头晕目眩但还是努力睁着眼睛。等我眼前清楚些的时候，就看到房间那头站着我的父亲。

“你，你是谁？”我都惊讶于自己还能发出声音。

他没说话。不知为什么我更怕了。我现在都不知道当时的我到底更害怕什么：怕他真是我父亲？怕他是魔鬼变成父亲的样子？还是怕他是只有我才能看到的幻象？——“他使我心中充满了恐怖和惊奇。”我羡慕哈姆雷特有朋友为他作证。

我攥着刀柄的手里全是汗水。“你是什么，”我又问他，“竟敢用我父亲的形象来到我面前？”

他动了动，就像被人打了一拳。

“说话！”

“勒苟拉斯。”

“你，是什么？”

“我是你父亲，勒苟拉斯。”我想向他扑过去，攻击他，但我双腿又沉又软，把我固定在原地。于是他接着说下去。他从不是个拐弯抹角的人。他就那样告诉我，森林深处一个废弃的古堡住着一群吸血鬼，六年前就是它们不断猎杀旅人。当他和骑士走近古堡之后，就也被抓住吸血，但他们，和之前的那些骑士一样，都被转变成了新的吸血鬼。可是这些吸血鬼没想到父亲和骑士们会仇恨他们的创造者——似乎有些吸血鬼在转变之后就会完全忠于创造者，而另外一些则仍有保留着自己的判断，原因我至今也没弄明白，但我猜是因为后一类在生前同人类的关系太紧密了，有些还保有强烈的忠诚，——不论如何，父亲带着被转变的骑士杀死了那群吸血鬼的大半，并且自立称王。他甚至修整了古堡，还立下了法规，禁止滥杀人类以免暴露。这些做完了，时间已经过了五年。第六年他开始观察我和母亲的情况，却一直没有见到母亲，直到那天他冒险进入城堡，才知道母亲已经去世。

我不知道如果母亲还活着，他会怎么样。但母亲已经不在了，只剩下我。

“跟我走，勒苟拉斯。我现在只有你了，我不能也失去你。”

我头脑一片混乱。我还在想着我父亲是个吸血鬼吸血鬼是邪恶的生物可他是我父亲但我父亲死了，几乎没听到他的话。但当我意识到他说了什么时，我手一松，已经被我遗忘的刀“当啷”掉在了地上。

不，我想，但声音卡在了喉咙里。我摇头。

“跟我走，你不会失去理智，你不会衰老，不会生病——你会和现在一样，直到永远。唯一的改变只是吸血。”

但血是哪里来的呢？是无辜的人类。像加里安，像林赫尔，像我，像母亲，像父亲曾经那样的无辜的人类。我不想变成恶魔，也许成为吸血鬼之后我就不再会内疚，但这时，我还会恐惧，我还有良心。

他就像读到了我的思想。“勒苟拉斯，”他不断地叫我的名字，就像当初那样，六年后再听到，我眼里几乎涌起了泪水，“勒苟拉斯，等你转变之后，你就不会在意了。你也听我说了，我们不会毫无节制。那样对我们也没有好处。” 他没再明说吸血和杀戮，而他说“我们”，就好像我已经是他们中的一员了一样。

“难道你不想和我一起生活吗？你浑身发抖，你在怕什么呢？”他又问。

我想，但不是这样。我爱我的父亲。我想和他一起住在我们的城堡里，我们的家里，我可以辅佐他管理我们的封地，当他的使者和儿子，在短暂的白天和他一起比武、打猎，在长夜中一起批阅公文。不是这样，不是到什么森林深处从一群老吸血鬼手里夺下的古堡里等着埋伏过路人。我一字不差地说了，说到最后几乎喊了起来。我的恐惧里裹入了绝望，它们黑色的波涛淹没了我。我激动得浑身发抖。“不是这样的！”我语无伦次地重复。我被压垮了，我神经质地抽噎起来。

他脸上浮起一阵恼怒（我想起他从不喜欢看到我表现出强烈的情感，因为他自己是个喜怒不形于色的人），但很快就掩盖了过去。“勒苟拉斯，”他又叫我的名字，“你的设想会实现，只是换了一个地方。”

我打断了他：“这是你的封地！你是领主！你——我——责任——我不想——血——！”我说不出话了，任由自己像个孩子一样放声大哭，却不太清楚到底在哭什么。

他的耐心到了尽头。他朝我迈出一大步，要冲到我面前似的（不过像我当时那样歇斯底里，也许确实需要一耳光来清醒清醒，但是再想想我们两个都算不上理智，所以大概还是保持距离更明智一些），又突然站住了，猛地转过身去，两手攥成了拳头。“勒苟拉斯，你——”他气得说不下去，一甩手又转了回来，但是脸不一样了。那是我第一次看到吸血鬼的脸。不是平时的这张人脸，而是吸血鬼发怒或要吸血时露出的脸：黄色的眼睛、隆起的眉骨、翻开的鼻孔还有伸出嘴唇的獠牙。我相信他不是故意让我看到这副模样的，因为下一刻他就再次将后背转向了我。“你到底想让我怎么样……”一会儿以后，他慢慢地摇了摇头，“我从来都弄不懂你。”

脚步声越来越近，在走廊里回荡。大概是有人听到了我的崩溃。他僵住了。我生怕他会袭击来的人，但他只是又看了我一眼，眼睛又变成了熟悉的蓝色，然后走到窗前，跳了下去。

加里安和母亲的一个老仆人撞开门冲了进来。

当天晚上我发起了高烧。他们请了医生，医生只对他们摇头。我有时清醒有时迷糊，一会儿看到母亲在我面前转圈展示她新做的长裙，一会儿看到加里安皱着眉擦我的额头，一会儿又看到疯了的林赫尔摆弄他送给我的箭头……我还看到了父亲，我童年时的父亲，坐在床边给我念着一本什么书，然后他俯下身来，亲吻我的额头……我的肩膀火辣辣的疼，然后扩散到全身，直到没了感觉，只有冷，冷，冷……然后我又开始发热，好像整个人都在火里灼烧，等这种感觉也消失时，我感觉自己已经在地狱里过了一辈子。

等我再睁开眼，我的感官无比清晰，我能看到烛光中起舞的灰尘和夜晚的层次。坐在我床边打盹的老看护散发着诱人的气息。我掀开被子，觉得自己的身体从未如此容易掌控。我扑过去，獠牙扎进她松弛的脖颈。我沉醉在她的鲜血里，就像沉醉于陈年佳酿。

等我清醒过来，她已经死了。我无处可走，只有趁着夜色拼命朝森林深处跑去，连鞋袜也没有穿。

*

这里要解释清楚，我逃跑了，但不是因为罪恶感。人类的罪恶感已经随着我的灵魂一起离开了我。我跑是怕被发现。我是一群人类中唯一的一个吸血鬼，如果被发现，城堡里的火把就可以成为杀死我的武器。

还是人类时，我觉得那些无月的夜晚一片漆黑，森林里更是伸手不见五指，但那天，同样没有光，在厚厚的枝叶之下奔跑时，世界却无比清晰。我能看清每根树干上的纹路，看清脚下每一点枝叶。我的感官都增强了，我甚至能听到数百米外狐狸的脚步，听到树顶熟睡的鸟在巢中扑翅——什么？啊，是的，你这样近地坐在我身边。但哪怕你坐在房间的另一头，我也能像现在一样清清楚楚地听见你有力的心跳。

我刚刚注意到这种变化时吓了一跳，停住了脚步站在森林里。我还不熟悉这种感觉。好在当时四周一片寂静，不然我可能会受不了的。我在原地站了一会儿，才接着跑起来。其实我并不知道该往哪里去才能找到父亲。我只是盲目地跑。我也没有细想他未经我同意就转变了我，或者想如果他没有下手我大概会死。我不敢细想。我现在需要父亲的指引，所以绝不能对他产生怨念，而如果我思考了，我很可能就会怨他，何况，思考也不能改变什么……等我真的允许自己思考了，我已经重新拥有了人类的灵魂：人类的良知让我心如刀割，恨这曾经的受害者将自己的亲儿子变成一个嗜血的怪物，但人类的爱又和吸血鬼的爱一起，使我双重地爱我的父亲——尤其是，在我见不到他时，爱他就更加容易一些。

我找到了父亲的古堡。他就在被荆棘填满的干涸的护城河边等我。他拥抱了我，抚摸着我的头，让我靠在他肩上。“欢迎你，我的儿子。”

父亲和我都熟悉情况，知道什么样的人不会有人惦记，什么样的人家里没有上报失踪的能力，什么样的人可以在杀死后假装成路遇强盗——虽然盛传幽暗密林闹鬼，里面仍然有强盗出没，有时骑士们会以他们为食，但父亲不屑于对他们下手，嫌吸那些强人贼子的血液麻烦又不体面。我们就这样有选择地掳走旅人，为了进食，有时也为了财物。我们会趁着早来的夜色潜入市场，同人类交易，换取布匹、蜡烛、工具、武器等等，之后也伺机捕猎。

我的失踪引起了混乱。消息传出之后，周围的贵族开始觊觎我的土地，几个远亲也虎视眈眈。谈判很快就演变成了战争。难民和军队进入森林，有些，因为各种原因，再也没有出去。父亲和他的骑士们聚在一起研究讨论，算计着我们可以通过哪一方获得最大的利益，谋划如何袭击这股势力的对手。我从未参加他们的讨论。我的意识里还有一小部分认为我是那里的领主，虽然我不再在意封地的百姓，我还是不愿这样谈论谁最适合夺走我的土地。

有一天，几个难民来到了古堡外面。这种情况偶尔会发生，一些人迷了路，走到古堡附近，我们就会将他们请进来，等他们放松警惕，吸干就丢弃到森林里等待食腐动物的光顾。那次我们也打算这样做。我和两个骑士发现了他们，就请他们进门。难民里有一个男人一直盯着我看，看起来惊慌又宽慰——我想，他没有理由感到宽慰。但他非常眼熟。我做领主时见过许多人，所以看到眼熟的人也很正常，可是这个人瘦削肮脏的脸给了我一种特别的感觉，好像我应该认识他。他有一个红头发的女儿，一路都被他护在身侧。我记得我想，这人类父亲的保护是多么可悲。

我们带他们去清洁更衣，就像真的当他们做客人一般。等他们洗干净，换上了干净的衣服，我认出了那个男人。加里安。那红发女孩是他的陶瑞尔。

他一看到我就立刻认出了我，也瞬间意识到了我是什么。是他掩埋了那个老看护干瘪的尸体，看到了獠牙留下的小孔。但他仍将我认作他的领主。他恳求我——一个杀人的怪物——保护他们，至少保护他的女儿。

“我的性命无所谓，但求您，别杀死我的女儿！”可当我打算偷偷放她出去，他又求我不要，“她会死在森林里的！那些野兽已经杀了三个人了，还有士兵——天知道他们会对她做什么……大人……”于是我明白了。但他想要的东西不是我能给予的。我对他说了，他又叫我“大人”，我就将他和陶瑞尔一起带到了父亲那里。

就这样，加里安永远成为了他的管家。他不再叫我“大人”了。至于陶瑞尔……我多了一个妹妹。

这就是故事的开始。

*

……有时我会憎恨自己的存在，厌恶自己的天性，但这条崎岖黑暗的路用意想不到的方式将一些闪光的人带到我身边，比如陶瑞尔、爱隆、双胞胎、爱斯泰尔，还有某个莽莽撞撞的吸血鬼猎人。在他们中间，或是像现在这样，躺在你的怀里，我就觉得，因为这些人的存在，我就还可以，自私地，活下去。


End file.
